Cenas e Poemas de Amor
by Threni
Summary: A collection of poems and short scenes that examine aspects and stages of Jane and Lisbon's relationship prior to and including the Season 6 Finale.
1. Parte I

**Cenas e Poemas de Amor**

 **I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte I**

Love is a waltz where its dancers don't know the steps

It's a game with undefined rules

It never obeys order as we perceive it

It turns the wisest into fools

.

Love can make one word mean more than seven thousand

Or make us see signs that don't exist

It destroys lives yet can bring others together

It makes some give up and some persist

.

And when two are in love but not sure to say so

Decisive could each decision be

And when they're unaware how the other feels

Tensions will escalate easily


	2. Parte II

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte II**

Lisbon looked out into the bullpen. Jane's couch was vacant. She waited a few minutes, expecting him to return with a cup of tea, but he did not show up. That was odd and it made her uneasy. It was always risky to let Jane be AWOL for long, for both humorous and tragic reasons. Besides, she secretly missed him coming around and interrupting her paperwork with a random observation. She would never admit it to him, but his distractions were usually welcome and a nice relief from the pains of this job.

* * *

I like to see you

(I get nervous when you're not in plain sight!)

Time with you

Makes my day that much more cheerful and bright

I kind of have to wonder why that is

.

Hearing you laughing

Is sweet music to these world weary ears

And a grin

Ensures each one of my cares disappears

I kind of have to wonder why that is

.

Maybe I'm being silly or strange

But I see no good reason to change

Who I spend time with

.

I like to see you

Though we're not exactly a perfect pair

But so what?

That just means we have so much more to share

I kind of have to wonder why that is

.

You make the time fly

When no relief from boredom can be found

And I'm thrilled

That it's me you like to spend time around

I kind of have to wonder why that is


	3. Parte III

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte III**

"Jane, you didn't come here this late to drop off cannoli." Lisbon stepped out of the house and closed the door. She stood before her old friend and partner warily, expectantly waiting for him to say something.

Jane did not keep her waiting for long, but he spoke hesitantly. "Look, I—I've been thinking about you leaving, and…I want you to know that I—I really want you to be happy—and that is the most important thing to me, that you do what makes you happy."

Lisbon was truly caught off guard by Jane talking like this, and could only nod a little.

"'Kay?" Jane asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Jane gave her a weak smile and walked away.

* * *

When a man loves a woman

She never leaves his thoughts

He often plots out how to make her smile

.

And when they part for the day

He wishes she could stay

And be with him for a little while

Why shouldn't he want such a thing?

.

He doesn't want to see her grow tearful

He wants to be there to make her cheerful

Why shouldn't he want such a thing?


	4. Parte IV

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte IV**

Teresa Lisbon sat in her chair. To all appearances she was doing paperwork, but in reality the paperwork was being ignored and she was thinking about Patrick Jane. Patrick Jane, the fake psychic, consultant, part-time bane and part-time delight of her career and existence. Certainly he knew how to keep things interesting, though today he was just sitting on his couch staring at the ceiling. No doubt he was already coming up his plan for the next case. She smiled at the thought, wondering who was going to suffer this time. She hoped it would just be the killer. It was a bit of a relief not to be officially in charge of him anymore, though of course she was just as likely to be blamed for his misbehavior as anyone else. Looking back she had to wonder how she had managed to get through all those years with him, but they had managed, despite all the over-the-top stunts of his that should have gotten everyone fired. And for every grandiose scheme of his that offended someone, there was a time where he would turn the charm on and do something to have his superiors eating from his hand and agree not to punish any of his teammates.

That smile of his was incredible, she reflected. He could have been the male equal to the infamous Erica Flynn, getting all the single women in existence to do his bidding, though thankfully he was seldom interested in that. Not since his family's death, at any rate. She had to admit she was glad, because whenever he did flirt with a woman, even if she was a suspect, she felt a twinge of jealousy, and these days the jealousy was combined with guilt. She already had a boyfriend, she and Jane had almost never talked about any kind of relationship beyond what they already had, and he was perfectly free to talk with any woman he wished to, so why did she not like it? She was supposed to be just his friend. A friend who had known him for over a decade, had done more for him than anyone else, and had stood by him all throughout that very difficult time, no matter what had come at them, and yet…

And yet he had never in recent memory expressed any interest in her beyond their friendship. She had wondered and waited, but nothing had happened and she was rapidly concluding that nothing would.

* * *

So many days we've spent

In icy tension and dissent

Still I always stood by you

Whenever things grew rough

We gave each other strength

Though we always stayed at arm's length

Still I hoped I could pry you

From the pain of your past

.

Little did I realize when we met

Nothing would be the same

I thought I'd talk to you and then forget

And you would be the same

.

And now I can't keep

From thinking about you and where you are

Somehow I can't sleep

Knowing we've come so close yet seem so far

.

Did either of us know that we one day

Would come to care so much?

I never dreamed that I would be this way

Or start to care so much

.

So many times I thought

If you cared about me or not

And then I'd think 'mind your hope

It probably won't last'

And you've proven my fears

After all those difficult years

I wish I could find more hope

But I've waited enough


	5. Parte V

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte V**

Jane had always liked acting. He had been a natural at it all his life, though these days he used it for more 'noble' reasons like catching murderers and thieves, not to be a thief in his own right. Some people had even suggested that he was always playing a character even when not on the job, and to an extent they were right. Regardless, in his years in law enforcement he had frequently set traps that required acting.

But tonight was something special. He could feel it. Most of his previous schemes had been on small scales, using a few people in the CBI hallway, often without some of his players even knowing they were part of the scene. But tonight he had a huge and ritzy house for a set piece, he had several cast members in prominent roles, and, perhaps best of all, he got to pose as the boyfriend of Teresa Lisbon.

His mouth had gone dry and his pulse had quickened when he saw Lisbon in her white dress for the first time. He imagined every heterosexual male at the party had reacted similarly. Over the years he had become increasingly aware that Lisbon was beautiful (he had not really paid attention during their earliest cases together, and when he had he instantly admonished himself for thinking so), but the way she looked tonight was something else entirely.

And Lisbon's appearance had been perfectly matched by her own acting. Perhaps it had been a little over the top in a few spots, but he could not help but feel she had been born to play his flirtatious girlfriend. And the idea of her as his girlfriend, which five years ago would have floored him, now did not sound like that bad of an idea.

And there was more to come with them wandering around, standing close together, smiling, and making playful and flirty banter. He was really looking forward to it. He was just really enjoying himself tonight. And aside from her shoes and outfit (which she had taken some persuading to wear), she seemed to be enjoying it too. He hoped so, because quite honestly, he was starting to think he could get used to this kind of relationship with her.

* * *

Just illusions

Us acting as a couple

Posing as the playful rich

Looking smooth and supple

.

Just illusions

Common enough for a cop

Once the fish is in the net

The whole charade will stop

.

Still I must admit

You're positively gorgeous tonight

And the thought of you as my future wife

I confess I like the sound of it

It just feels right

.

Just illusions

Just an act and nothing more

Still there's a lot I would gladly give

To not go back to my life before

To stay in this illusion and live with you

.

I can't help these thoughts

When you're standing with my hand in yours

I want to share with you more of my life

As we flirt across these polished floors

My stomach's in knots

.

Just illusions

Actors ad-libbing away

But I'm acting less and less

For me this is no play

.

Just illusions

A dream I don't want to end

I'm enjoying this so much

Why must we just pretend?


	6. Parte VI

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte VI**

Jane was reading a random book, something he often did on account of his insomnia. Tonight he was skimming through a book about plant symbolism. He paid particular attention to the meanings behind red flowers, but a handful of others caught his attention as well.

For instance, according to this book, Yellow Tulips stood for hopeless love, whereas Red Tulips stood for a love declaration. Spruce Pines meant hope during times of adversity, Motherwort represented hidden and concealed love, Thorn Apples stood for deceiving charms, and Red Pinks apparently meant a pure and devoted love. Flowers sure had a lot of romantic meanings, he mused.

* * *

Two Yellow Tulips

In gardens on opposite sides of the yard

Make an effort to grow closer together

But it seems so hard

.

Their roots have been blocked

By those of a rotting and dying Spruce Pine

Motherwort and Thorn Apples grow in between

In a maze-like line

.

When will the time come

When all the growth in the yard's center is dead

And the Tulips at last will be together

Their petals turned red?

.

It would have been best

Had only Red Pinks been planted in this place

With no labyrinth of flora in between

To take all the space


	7. Parte VII

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte VII**

Love before it's too late

Regret can't reverse what's slipped by

You'll lose them

And later you'll scream like a tortured banshee "Why?"

.

What holds you back?

You know what you need

You're not ashamed to plead

The time is pressing—don't wait but advance

While you still possess the chance

.

Love before it's too late

Give yourself the signal to try

If they won't

At worst they can only say 'No' for a reply

.

What holds you back?

Why try to abstain

When there's no cause for strain?

Don't keep them guessing—don't freeze up with fear

Lest the moment disappear


	8. Parte VIII

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte VIII**

Lisbon was curled up on a chair in her apartment. She could not say why but she had been really depressed all day. She had just woken up that day feeling unloved and unwanted, and everything everyone had done that day had unwittingly reinforced her mindset. From the day's weather to the way colleagues greeted her in the parking lot to the way they sat in the bullpen, it all indicated one thing to her: nobody wanted to be around her if they could avoid it. She knew it was stupid and false and told herself that but she did not listen to her own reassurances.

Though she did not ever admit it, sometimes this job was just too much for her. The death, the families torn apart, the people driven to do horrible things, and then there was the constant risk to her own team members. How many times had she wondered, after sending them off to investigate something, if she had seen them for the last time?

And yet she could not help but feel a stab of jealousy to watch the others in the bullpen joking around while she was shut up in her own office and had nobody to be with. Jane sometimes noticed her isolation and tried to help her out of it, but most of the time she blew him off, even though he was trying to give her exactly what she wanted. And then the rest of the team would go out somewhere, to the bars or play cards or a movie, and she would go home alone and eat a small dinner alone and sit in a chair alone knowing it would be the same the following night, and the night after that, and so on, perhaps for the rest of her life.

She had to wonder if this was really it. Was this how she would spend the rest of her life, split from her team and alone when not at work? Her brothers never called her and she never called them. She knew they never wanted to talk to her. Nobody ever did. Everybody always assumed she was the tough one who did not need any friends or help, an impression she often worked to reinforce, to prove to everyone including herself that she could lead a police team, but the truth was that now and again she could not take the isolation anymore. She wanted someone to be with, but there was no one to turn to.

* * *

Days go by and drift into night

You try and try but nothing goes right

.

The world's completely stacked against you

And there isn't a thing you can do

You see your worst nightmares coming true

And you're all alone

.

Nowhere to turn to

No escape

All the pains burn you

And tear you apart

.

Emptiness is all you can feel

Your life's a mess, but doesn't seem real

.

The world's completely stacked against you

And there isn't a thing you can do

You see your worst nightmares coming true

And you're all alone


	9. Parte IX

**Parte IX**

If Jane had walked into her office at that moment she would have thrown the stapler at him again. She was furious over what had happened with Lorelei Martins. "I think you're a little bit in love with her," she had said. Lisbon snorted. Jane in love with someone? Sure he had gone out with Fry, and that had been doomed from the start; their spiritual beliefs had been an immovable obstacle. And Jane in love with _her_? Please. And even if it were true, which it was not, she was not in love with _him_. The man was a puzzle and a charlatan. They had practically nothing in common, she mentally declared. A relationship between them would fall apart on the first date. Heck, it would fall apart before they even _made it_ to the first date. Jane would never ask her out and she would never want him to, especially after the most recent fiasco.

But if that was all true, why was she getting so angry about romantic allegations made by a Red John Disciple?

* * *

I'm getting mixed signals from him

It's like he's shouting "Drown! Stop! Swim!"

I've never met someone so strange

I'd have to move a mountain range

To see the man he is at heart

And I don't know where I should start

And I don't know _why_ I should start

.

After all, he's just another man

I've known scores who are better

Who don't brush off each fetter of the law like it's a fly

So why?

Why am I thinking of this right now?

What is it about this man?

.

He does as much as he ever can

To drive me and others nuts

I'll give him that he's got guts, often using them to lie

And why?

Why am I thinking of this right now?

Is it just because he can?

.

And why should I bother my head about him?

It just helps me find new reasons to doubt him

Yet why should I care if I do or not?

Why am I thinking of him a lot?

I've read fairy tales—they make me wince

I'm not waiting around from some dumb prince

I've been in love before—or thought I was

But this is not love and I know because

People in love do not act this way

Driving each other up a wall each day

Often I'm perfectly ready to clout him

Yet it's hard to think now of life without him

.

I shudder each time he makes a plan

But help put it in effect

Does it increase his respect or show I'm easy to ply?

And why?

Why am I thinking of this right now?

Does he have some other plan?

.

Inner pains are flames he likes to fan

And he plays with emotion

Testing all the devotion I have (and try to deny)

But why?

Why am I thinking of this right now?

What am I, his biggest fan?

.

That man is just so frustrating

His goal's to be irritating

Yet I can't stay enraged for long

Or dump him when something goes wrong

No matter what, I'm always there

And I don't know why I should care

What does it mean if I _do_ care?


	10. Parte X

**Parte X**

Patrick Jane sat on his couch, as usual, thinking about Teresa Lisbon. How could he not? They had known each other for so long and had been through so much together. He could not imagine working anyplace without her. Even during those years on the run, not a day had gone by when he had not thought about her and wished she was with him. Nobody else since Angela had understood him like she did, and he doubted anyone ever would again. And it did not hurt that she was an absolutely gorgeous woman; the kind that made any man stop and stare in amazement that such a beautiful person was actually standing near them, and was perfectly ready to punch them in the nose if they even hinted at anything romantic. He smiled at the image. He knew from personal experience she had the muscle to back up her threats and was not afraid to do so in any situation. That was just another thing he loved about her. Except for when she used violence on him, of course.

He sighed, wondering if it was in vain to think about Teresa, now that she was with Pike. He could not exactly blame Pike for asking her out, but sometimes he worried about where this relationship was going. He was being selfish and he knew it, and he kept reminding himself to be happy for her and let her be happy, but all the same…after his family had been murdered he had practically been dead himself. It had taken a long time and a lot of help from people like Lisbon to get him out of that dark time, and he was terrified to think of what might happen to him if Lisbon left permanently.

And he was equally terrified to tell her this, yet knew if he wanted to keep her around he was going to have to somehow.

* * *

Through the cold and lonely nights

I've longed for the comfort of your arms

But the thought of getting too close

Only to lose you

Fills me with a million alarms

Yet if I was free to have my way

And I hope I will be, some day

I'd only choose you

I badly want to let you know

.

Despair had me dead to rights

But you pulled me away from the edge

I've felt safest when you are close

I swear this to you

I feel I'm standing on a ledge

Trying to decide which way to fall

Asking if it matters at all

Would it pierce through you

Or would you shrug and let it go?

.

I've known some of love's delights

And the pain that comes along with it

I never dreamed we'd grow so close

But your eyes draw me

As does your bright smile and your wit

When you're here I come so near to bliss

I think it may have been like this

Since you first saw me

What would come if I let it show?


	11. Parte XI

**Parte XI**

Jane stood waiting for the elevator, staring at the closed doors as if they would provide answers to his thoughts. Lisbon came hurrying over to him right as the bell sounded.

"Jane, don't do anything rash—we can work this out, we'll fix it!"

He looked at her ironically as he entered the elevator. "I doubt that,"

But Lisbon was not one to give up so easily. "I'll come by your place tonight; we'll talk it out, ok?"

Jane smiled. It seemed to be a mixture of appreciation and reassurance, but there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "You're sweet," he said gently.

Lisbon looked almost ready to cry. "Let me help you!" she pleaded.

The door shut, ending the conversation.

* * *

When a woman loves a man

She senses all his cares

And fills her prayers with pleas for his stress to end

.

She knows he's alone each night

She knows he's not alright

She wants to go to him and help him mend

Why shouldn't she want such a thing?

.

When his mind darkens she becomes fearful

She wants to help him once more be cheerful

Why shouldn't she want such a thing?


	12. Parte XII

**Parte XII**

Jane climbed onto the airplane, giving whatever random excuse he could think of to the bewildered flight attendant. He was hardly aware of what he was saying. Now that he had made it he felt a surge of relief, but that relief was only fleeting. He saw her in her seat, straining to get an idea of what was going on up front. His heart pounded from his running and anxiety. He had never imagined he was going to reveal his soul to her like this, especially in front of a plane filled with passengers. But at this point he hardly cared. He had nothing to lose.

* * *

People come and they disappear

That you might follow suit

Is a very deep fear

I'm not sure how this might sound

But I'll take a chance now

Before you can't be found

.

You know me

You've seen my worst

You know I've often put myself first

I've done harm

Much more than good

I'm saying this now because you should

Know before

We commit who you're committing to

.

You think there's goodness deep inside

Would you help me find it?

Would you become my guide?

You've pulled me from the edge before

If you stayed here with me

Nothing could please me more

.

I've flown high

I've fallen low

In some ways my soul's black as a crow

But if you

Can see in me

Somebody with whom you want to be

All your days

I'll try to always be there for you

.

I'll try to make this work somehow

And to not let you down

If you still want me now

I don't know what will be our fate

But I have to tell you

Now, before it's too late


	13. Parte XIII

**I Own Nothing**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 **Parte XIII**

Back when you were much younger

And believed in a wishing star

Who knew then, who could have guessed

You would end up where you now are?

It's easy yet hard to say

.

The plans and hopes you had then

Dispelled like a late winter's mist

Life had other intentions

For how you would dwell and exist

Are you better off this way?

* * *

Author's Note:

I would really like to thank LouiseKurylo for the encouraging reviews. I personally think this is one of my more original and better written Fanfictions, and I had a very fun time writing it.

A little trivia: the story title is in Portuguese because the capitol of Portugal is Lisbon!


End file.
